Wine of Aluqah
by WoodenH34rt
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy, an American special agent was sent to an island in Italy to investigate the incidents which were believed to be B.O.W related. During the mission, he encountered with a mysterious gunslinger in red who was also seeking for the truth in order to stop some dark and evil schemes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Dante, Leon and other RE/DMC characters belongs to Capcom. Cover Image belongs to ladystarkennedy on Deviantart!  
**

**Note:**

**_- Leon's design is based on RE6_**

**_- Dante's design is based on DMC4 but I decided to change something about his clothes to match with the modern days._**

**_* English isn't my native language. So any criticism are welcome ^^_**

**_Please rate and review~ Thanks!_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_1:30 A.M., Washington D.C, US._

Leon Scott Kenedy was awoken abruptly by his ringing phone.

Being a special agent for over fifteen years, recieving a midnight call like this wasn't strange to him anymore.

Well, yeah. He had to admit that he was sleepy like hell then. The man buried his face deep into the pillow, trying to get some more sleep.

But with the phone kept ringing, again and again, Leon had to give up. His heavy eyelids slowly opened. His hand reached for the communication device that glowed in the room's darkness.

'' Good morning, Leon! '' – A soft female voice resounded as he touched the answer button on the screen.

'' Hannigan? Are you kidding me? Can't you call at another time? '' – Leon spoke with a husky voice, drowsy and a bit frustrated.

'' Oh, I'm really sorry for interrupting your sleep. But we currently have an emergency case. '' – Ingrid Hannigan's image was then seen on the phone screen-a beautiful woman with glasses and tied-up black hair. She looked pretty polite and elegant in her black vest.

'' Can we talk about that tomorrow? ''

'' Unfortunately can't. '' – Hannigan answered – '' The trackers just reported to us about the incidents that happened recently on Granato Island, Italy. We believe those are B.O.W-related. ''

B.O.W. – There letters that has enough power to knock Leon out of his sleepy state.

'' Tell me the details. '' – This time, the agent grew more serious.

'' According to the information, there have been at least three victims. They were attacked at night. All of their blood was completely drained… '' – The female agent replied.

'' Ok. It sounds like a vampire movie. Twilight, hah? '' – Leon joked.

'' Leon, listen. We need you to get there and investigate this case. '' – Hannigan countinued – '' This may be a new virus variant. Plus, Granato is a large island with a lot of people, and it also serves as a bridge between France and Italy. If there's an outbreak, we have to prevent it at all costs. ''

Leon paused for a moment, eyebrows knit. A quick thought crossed his mind. More than anyone else, he didn't want to see anymore innocent people lose their lives because of B.O.W.

'' Sure. Of course. '' – Agent Kennedy then nodded decisively.

'' Ok, Leon. We are cooperating with the Italy Government, trying to prevent the spreading rumors from escaping to the citizens. So, you can't go by an army plane. '' – Hannigan explained – '' The leaders want you to get there as a tourist. I have booked your ticket, the plane will depart at 4:00. ''

'' Good enough. I can't get back to sleep after that call either. '' – Leon sighed.

'' Hey, are you angry with me? '' – Hannigan giggled.

'' No, not if you take your glasses off when you talk to me next time. '' – This was considered as his second attempt to flirt with the beatiful female agent. He always thinks that she would look cuter without her glassses.

'' Only if you don't turn off your phone unexpectedly, Agent Kennedy. '' – She replied with her professional and duty-serious tone.

'' Uh… Yeah. Sounds right. '' – It reminded Leon about the multiple times he smashed the 'End Call' button when Hannigan tried to convince him not to get swept into the troubles and dangers. Actually, he did feel a bit guilty and regretful about it. Hannigan has always been a helpful assistant, a truth-worthy person to him for years. Not to mention that she helped him, personally, on many occasions. But, what can he really do, since his nature just won't let him leave things that threatens the lives of many people and walk away. He does things for a greater good even though he doesn't have to, even though it will put his life at risk.

Leon got off the bed , grabbed his tight leather jacket and put it on. He didn't forget his trademark handgun, the Silver Ghost. And in addition, he also carried a pair of Wing Shooter, the survival combat knife and some loaded magazine. Hannigan said the airport security staff would let him bring along some weapons.

And then he headed for the door.

* * *

_3:07 A.M., Washington D.C. Airport._

Leon arrived almost an hour early, and he, then, sat in the waiting room.

Sangue Ancient Town, Granato Island, Italy. That was where he needed to go in this mission.

According to the info Hannigan gave him, the island was located on the Ligure Sea, between France and Italy. A place with many commercial activities of the two countries and the whole Europe occur. The island is also well-known thanks to its historic vestiges and ancient towns which attracted many tourists per year.

Well, those aren't some useful information, are they? Leon thought.

He hated waiting at this hour. He was about to sleep before his phone started ringing again. '' Ding! ''

Hannigun again. Great, she wanted to become his alarm clock or what?

''Leon, before you go, I have one more important info to tell you. Half an hour ago, when we were trying to capture an infected one, a mysterious guy jumped in and instantly destroyed the creature…''

'' What the…? '' – Leon seemed surprised.

'' He fled after that. Wait, I will send you the taken pictures now. ''

A document contained some image files was sent to Leon's cellphone immediately. All of them was taken at night, everything was so blurry. All he could see was a tall figure, a dark-colored coat, maybe dark red? And light-colored hair.

'' He must be very skillful. You know our people aren't that easy to be fooled like that. We haven't figured out who he is, what his purpose is and who he is working for. So, Leon, you have to be careful. '' – The female agent seemed nervous.

" I'll be fine. Don't worry. Thanks Hannigan. '' – Leon replied with a slight smile.

'' Goodluck. Hannigan out. ''

So, was everything that happened related to the illegal usage of the B.O.W ? A new virus? Who was after all of this then?

Many questions but there was only one way to get the answers.

Whatever. Whoever. I, Leon Scott Kennedy, a soldier and agent, will be the one who'll eliminate the B.O.W. and find out the truth.

_To be countinue…_


	2. Chapter 1 - To Sangue

Just a short begining chapter ! A lot of grammar mistakes though. I'll try my best to fix these later!

Thanks for reading and thanks for your rates and reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – To Sangue**

_12:35 P.M. Granato Airport, Italy._

Leon stretched both arms tiresomely as he got off the airplane. He tried to get some sleep during the flight but it was no use.

Finally, he was there, on Granato Island and needed to find his way to Sangue town.

With his cellphone, he searched on the Google Map and found a motorbike rental shop nearby. In terms of convenience and flexibility, a motorbike seemed to suit this mission best.

'' I'm really sorry. We only have one left for rent and this lady comes here first. '' – The shop owner answered as Leon asked for a motorbike.

Stood next to him, a black-short-haired woman, her outfit included a white suit with straps and short pants, she wore a pair of sunglasses and there was a crossed scar on her nose.

'' I'll pay double. '' – Leon calmly said.

'' No, boy. Like this old man said, I came here first. And plus, don't you think it isn't very nice of you to jostle with a lady? '' – The woman raised her voice.

'' Sorry. But I really need this. '' – Leon looked at the woman with his light green eyes.

'' And so do I. '' – The woman removed her sunglasses and looked back at him with her mismatch eyes.

'' One of you may want to come back tomorrow. At the morning, there will be more motorbike for rent! '' – The shop owner cut in, tried to convince his customers.

'' Not anytime but now. '' – Both Leon and the woman spoke at the same time.

'' Oh, boy. It seems that you aren't willing to quit. '' – The woman said with a sarcastic tone. Then, she pulled out a coin from her pocket. '' Let's decide it this way. Heads, you win. Tails, I win, you'll pay for the rental fee. ''

'' Hmm. Sounds a bit unfair but fine. '' – Leon said, crossed his arm and nodded his head provocatively.

The woman then flipped the coin into mid air and quickly caught it with her hand.

'' Let's see what we got here. '' – She slowly opened her hand.

Leon widened his eyes embarrasedly as the tails side of the coin was showed.

Damn it. It was his unlucky day.

'' It's settled, boy. The motorbike is now mine. '' – She said and headed for the motobike parked in the shop corner.

'' Guess I have no luck when things involved with women. '' – Leon let out a big sigh and pulled out his wallet.

The woman bursted in laughter and turned back to look at him. '' By the way, you look like a tourist. Where do you intend to go with this bike? ''

'' I'm going to Sangue, ancient town. '' – The agent answered.

'' Oh, really? Fortunately, I'm also going there to meet a friend. '' – She got on the motorbike and started it up – '' If you want, you can go with me, handsome. '' – She winked.

At first, Leon was a bit hesitative but he had no time to waste. He needed to get to Sangue first then. The agent smirked and took the back seat.

'' Ready? I'm going fast! '' – The woman giggled and the bike went like a blade cutting wind, left behind a big cloud of dust.

_To be countinued ..._


	3. Chapter 2 - Aluqah Tavern

Dante appeared!

Thanks for the rates and reviews, you guys encourage me a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Cya next time.

* * *

**Chapter 02 – Aluqah Tavern**

After riding about an hour, Leon and the woman whom he met at the motorbike rental shop, finally arrived at Sangue town.

A peaceful and cozy town which gave people a nostalgic feeling with countless red tiled roofs and long narrow alleys.

They stopped at a tavern. '' Aluqah. So here is it. '' – Said the woman as she looked at the sign board – '' Alright, handsome. I need to go in and meet my friend. We have to part away here or if you're looking for a place to rest, I think this one isn't bad. ''

'' Ok. Thank you, lady. '' – Leon said as he got off the motorbike.

'' Lady? '' – She laughed maniacally, almost rolled on the floor.

'' What's so funny? '' – That made Leon slightly flinched.

'' No, it's nothing. '' – She wiped the tears from her eyes – '' First time we meet and you call me with 'that name' already. ''

'' I don't get it. ''

The woman just shaked her head. She smiled and walked in the tavern as Leon decided to follow.

Inside, there were many people, tourists and civilians. They were drinking cheerfully, chatting out loud and some was playing mandolin.

'' Excuse me. I'm looking for a man named Tony Redgrave. Can you check in your customer list? '' – Lady asked the receptionist sat at an old wooden desk.

'' Oh, no need. I know him… That odd guy. He has been here for a few days '' – The grandma receptionist slowly spoke as she adjusted her glasses.

'' Can I have his room number? '' – Lady asked.

'' Of course but he went out. But I'm sure he will be here for his 'lunch' '' – The grandma replied.

'' Gotta wait then. '' – Lady murmured and sat down, legs crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon was checking around the tavern. It looked like this was a pretty old one, traditionally designed and almost everything included decorations were made from wood. Some special kind of wood which emited a very comfortable fragrance.

It felt like another world, a nice place to hang out with friends, have some beers and wipe away stress.

Lost in his thoughts, Leon couldn't notice someone was coming. A tall man was walking in the opposite direction. He was holding a cup of ice cream in his hand, which was the only thing he actually concentrated on at that time.

'' BAMF!'' – Leon stepped back as his face was hit by someone's chest.

'' Ouch, look! You just ruined my lunch! '' – The tall man said. His ice cream cup was accidentally dropped on the floor and broke into pieces.

Leon looked down then up. A pair of icy blue orbs caught his eyes.

That was a tall well-built man, a good-looking face. He wore a red vest with rolled-up sleeves, a black shirt inside with two or three unbuckled buttons and a pair of black jean. Leon could tell he was in his mid-thirties, same age as him or maybe a bit younger but his hair was white. And, even though he was a man himself, he had to admit that the man was attractive.

'' I'm sorry. I… '' – Leon tried to apologized but was interrupted.

'' Yeah, just say sorry and get away. No pal, you gonna pay for this. You.. ''- The man in red sounded angry, just like a kid lost his favorite candy.

'' I was going to say that I would get you another one… '' – Leon sighed.

'' Really? Ok then. ''- He put a hand on Leon's shoulder – '' Camila, one more cup. '' – He waved at the waitress stood nearby.

'' Ok, Tony. '' – Camila – a pretty woman with curly golden hair and white pale skin - answered. Shortly after that, she brought Tony another cup of ice cream.

'' Strawberry Sundae! Here you are. '' – Tony smirked and took a spoon – '' Hey you'll pay, right? '' – He asked Leon who sat next to him.

'' Yeah. '' – The agent frowned. It was like he felt tired of this childish stranger? Isn't that ice cream for kids only?

'' Camila, one large size pizza, no olive and one more Strawberry Sundae. '' – Tony shouted.

'' Yes, sir. ''

'' Hey…What… '' – Leon couldn't stop him in time.

But then Tony gave him a cup of Strawberry Sundae which had just brought by Camila, and a slice of pizza…It made Leon really surprised.

'' Try it! Trust me it's fanstatic! '' – Tony smiled.

'' No, thanks. I don't feel like eating now. '' – Leon politely declined.

'' Aw, c'mon, pal. You look really tired you know, it will make you feel better. Beside, it's no fun at all to let someone treat you and you eat all alone, right?'' – Tony still kept his friendly smile.

Leon felt a bit strange. Friendly guy, huh? Yeah, and that smile, somehow made it very hard for him to reject. But, but,… he is not a fan of sweet stuffs. But then the agent decided to give it a try…

Not bad. He thought so. Too much sugar though.

Tony seemed satisfied. He returned to his lovely Strawberry Sundae cup but then he turned back as he heard a familiar sound of footsteps of boots on the wooden floor…

_To be countinue…_


End file.
